


Save You Me

by J_33



Series: Saving Us [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Coping, F/M, Follow-up, More than friends?!?, Romance, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_33/pseuds/J_33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately she has been coming to his apartment a lot.  Even before the accident she didn’t really know the concept of personal space, and privacy, but it was different now, everything was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yvonne request a follow-up to Save Me You, so I decided to write this. Might need to read the first one in order to fully understand, but if not, enjoy:)

“It’s just a concussion; I’m not gonna die,” Natasha said, walking into Steve’s apartment.

She meant it as a joke, but he couldn’t help but worry. Ever since she almost died a few weeks ago, Steve just wanted to know that she was okay. She went back to work quickly, never being one to take a day off, but it was a lot, even for her. She didn’t say it, but Steve knew she was still recovering. Her ribs were fine, maybe a little tender, but fine overall; it was her head that he was worried about. Not in the sense of physical pain, but a lot of innocent people died in that explosion, and Steve knew that she was still trying to come to terms with that, he knew her.

Lately she has been coming to his apartment a lot. Even before the accident she didn’t really know the concept of personal space, and privacy, but it was different now. Natasha would just bring food before, or come over and help him pick out what to wear for dates, but now she was staying overnight, and sometimes when he would come home after a mission he could sense that she had been there. There would be ice cream in his fridge, or he would smell her perfume on the couch. Steve wasn’t sure when it started, but now he was almost used to it. 

She grabbed a bag of frozen peas from his fridge, and then sat next to him on the couch. “What are you watching?” she asked, curling her feet underneath her. Natasha sat like a cat, all curled up and everything, he noticed.

“Just some baseball game,” he said. She held the frozen peas against the side of her head, and Steve asked, “How’d you get the concussion?”

“Oh, some asshole decided it was a good idea to plant a bomb inside a school. I was making sure everyone was out, and saw the guy. He got a lucky shot to my head with a bat, but you should see him,” she said, but despite her smirk, he could see something in her eyes. 

“Well I’m glad that you’re okay,” he said, and he could hear her exhale.

“I can’t do this,” she said.

“You can’t do what?” he asked.

“I should be dead. Everyone else died, but I lived. It’s my fault they’re all dead, yet here I am,” she said angrily, or sadly, Steve couldn’t tell.

“Nat--,”

“I remember a loud noise, and some giant pressure on my chest, but I couldn’t move and I couldn’t breathe, and it was almost like the world was slipping through my fingers right in front of me. Then suddenly you were standing over me telling me to count to ten, and every time I close my eyes I feel like I’m back there, smelling burning flesh, and hearing cries for help, but I couldn’t do anything.” 

“Natasha--,” 

“Why’d you save me? Why couldn’t you just leave me there to die? I’ve done a lot of bad things in my life, Steve, I’ve lived a lot longer that I should have, but those people – they didn’t deserve to die,” she said, her voice cracking. “They were young, they were good people. They thought that I was saving them, but all I did was get them killed,” she finished, unshed tears in her eyes, and her fists clenched.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Steve said back in a low voice.

“Well then whose fault was it?”

“We both got faulty information. It could have happened to anyone – I could have been the one to bring people into that building, and nothing would have changed,” he said.

“But you weren’t,” she said.

“You asked me why I saved your life. Well I did it because you’re my partner, and how could I just leave you in there to die? When I ran into the building, I didn’t even know if you were still alive, but I had to at least try, and I thank God every day that I did,” he said turning to face her on the couch. The game on the television almost silent. “Then when I finally got you out, and onto a stretcher, you flat lined, and I thought it was the end, and that I failed, and for a minute I didn’t want to live if you weren’t gonna be alive next to me,” he paused. “Life is short, and I know that, hell, I’ve known that for seventy years. We risks our lives every day, but if I can just spend every one of those with someone I lo-- care about, then at least I can make it worth living, just for a little longer.”

“Feeling like these are a liability, Steve, and you know that,” she said looking down at her lap, but he just put his hand under her chin, and lifted her head up to look at him.

“Screw liabilities,” he said, as he leaned in to kiss her.

At first they were slow kisses, but they quickly grew into fast, hungry ones. “We shouldn’t,” Natasha said pulling back, breathless. “You don’t know what you’re getting into.”

“Do we ever?” he said.

Let’s just say Natasha spent another night at Steve’s apartment, but this time was different from the rest. In a good way of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always seen Steve as the sort of guy to take charge, at least for now... Thanks for reading and I'm working on a new "project" per say, but feel free to request any fics in the mean time, cause it may take a while due to unfortunate summer school work (oh how the phrase makes me shudder). 
> 
> Message my tumblr Egg-of-ultron if you have any request, questions, or just want to talk about the great dynamic that is Steve & Natasha, or anything Marvel really:)


End file.
